La Luz Vs La Oscuridad
by Camy MASTER
Summary: Él representa la Oscuridad. Ella representa la Luz. Sus caminos estaban completamente separados, pero de algún inesperado modo, el destino los junto. Completamente diferentes, en una guerra que parece nunca tener fin. ZerefXMavis!
1. Prologo

_ Nuevo fic, pero esta vez de mi anime favorito: Fairy Tail.-_

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. **_(AMO ESCRIBIR ESO!)

* * *

Todo tiene su contra-parte: El amor - El miedo, La vida - La muerte, y la más grande: La luz - La oscuridad. Lo que tiene luz, no tiene oscuridad y lo que tiene oscuridad no tiene luz, pero todas las personas tienen, tanto su lado bueno como su lado malo, solo que algunos tienen su lado bueno más desarollado y viceversa. Normalmente la luz y la oscuridad se mantienen distanciados, sin tocarse, pero ¿qué pasaría si ambos se juntaran, si de ambos naciera un amor? Seria imposible ¿o no? En el corazón más oscuro, puede nacer una gran luz, y esa es la historia donde la Luz se envuelve con la Oscuridad...

Él, representa la maldad pura, el sadismo, el miedo, el odio, la muerte... La Oscuridad.

Ella, en cambio, representa la bondad, la alegría, el amor, la vida... La Luz.

Ambos son polos opuestos, nunca, NUNCA, podrían tener una amistad, porque él no puede sentir ¿O sí?

_LA LUZ VS. LA OSCURIDAD, _es una guerra que nunca acaba...

* * *

Hoola! Ahh... estaba muy aburrida y cansada, así que estaba leyendo unos fics y me di cuenta que no hay muchos ZerefXMavis en español, ya que es una pareja muy CRACK y yo amo esa pareja, así que se me ocurrió la idea de hacer uno :) Aun no se muy bien de que va a tratar, pero creo que el titulo lo dice todo ¿no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el prologo y muy pronto voy a subir el Cap 1 (aun no lo hice, XD). Dejen Reviews si les gusto y aconséjenme, que cosas puedo ponerle, ya que soy nueva en esto de escribir fics- Ya que... los reviews me inspiran, así que cuantos más reviews, mas inspiración!

Hasta la próxima!

PD: Esto es el prologo, por eso es cortisimo! :D


	2. Encuentro

Holaa! Perdón si me demore mucho en subir el primer cap, pero es que estoy enganchada escribiendo mi otra historia. Aun así no me voy a olvidar de este fic :D  
Como sea, Espero que les guste...

_Pensamientos. _

**Frases importantes (?) **

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**_**  
**

* * *

El cabello rubio dorado se movía al compás del viento, mientras ella corría y corría por los vastos campos de la ciudad de Magnolia. En esa época El Reino de Fiore era un país completamente pacifico. Las personas paseaban felizmente por sus calles, las madres cuidaban a sus niños que jugaban en los campos mientras los padres salían a trabajar, y los ancianos se mecían en sus sillas observando la paz del momento. La magia se usaba para el bien, no existían los gremios o magos oscuros. Existían pequeños gremios humildes, donde los magos se reunían a divertirse y hacer uno que otro trabajo usual para ayudar y proteger a su población. Se creía que los gremios eran necesarios en cada ciudad para protegerla, por si algo ocurría. Magnolia era la única ciudad sin un gremio porque se jactaban de que eso no era necesario, de que la paz sería eterna y la magia solo se usaría para el bien. Grave error.

Mavis Vermillon era una niña de solo 7 años, de cabello rubio dorado, ojos verde esmeralda y una sincera sonrisa que nunca perdía su característico brillo. A pesar de vivir en Mongolia y nunca haber visto un gremio, ella creía que la magia era interesante, fabulosa, la adoraba en todas sus formas y aspectos. La magia según ella, era luz y paz. Aunque Mavis bien sabía que la magia no consistía solo en eso. Nadie nunca había visto magia negra, oscura y ella no era la excepción, pero _si hay luz tiene que haber oscuridad ¿No?__,_ eso pensaba ella y no estaba equivocada.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía tan solo 3 años y sus vecinos la cuidaron y educaron lo suficiente. En ese momento ella vivía sola. A pesar de tener siete años, para ella era costumbre el estar sola. No le molestaba la soledad, a las tardes se encargaba de salir a jugar con sus amigos. Ella también poseía un extraño y misterioso poder, un poder desconocido y muy poderoso. Algunos la miraban mal por eso, excepto sus amigos y los que la conocían desde que nació y también conocían a sus difuntos padres. Ellos habían muerto en un misterioso accidente y nunca se hallo al culpable, pero aun así ella no tenía pensado vengarse ni nada por el estilo. Sabía que no era un simple accidente, pero lo ignoraba. No pararía su presente y futuro solo por su pasado.

Esa tarde transcurría como cualquier otra. Ella jugaba en los campos de Magnolia, completamente sola. Ella amaba la naturaleza y el conectarse con el medio ambiente. Disfrutaba de las tardes cálidas cuando se las pasaba sentada en el pasto observando las aves cruzar el cielo y las nubes formar extrañas y divertidas formas. Reía, jugaba, miraba y hasta a veces cantaba, sola. Todo sola. Eso no le molestaba, pero a veces le dolía un poco el sentir soledad. Vivía en una casa pequeña junto a los campos y el bosque, bastante alejada del centro de la ciudad y especialmente de las personas.

Corrió por el bosque lleno de árboles, arbustos y flores de un aroma exquisito que adornaba todo el lugar. Corrió y corrió con su hermoso vestido blanco sencillo y con su cabello suelto, adornado con dos broches con forma de alas de ángel. Sus padres le habían regalado esos broches cuando cumplió un año y se adaptan según el tamaño porque eran mágicos. Ella los atesoraba con su vida. El único recuerdo de sus preciados padres. Lo único que le quedaba de ellos eran sus broches y un vestido perteneciente a su madre. Ese vestido era rosa pálido con detalles en azul y venía acompañado de un listón rojo, pero le quedaba muy grande y mas porque era una nena de cuerpo muy pequeño. A simple vista parecía frágil, pero no lo era. Siguió corriendo. Y corrió, y corrió hasta llegar a un gigantesco árbol de aproximadamente 7 Metros de altura. Era el árbol más grande del bosque y a ella le encantaba por su singularidad. Pensaba que se podría llegar a sentir solo, al ser mas alto que los demás y para eso estaba ella, para hacerle compañía. Se sentó debajo de aquel árbol apoyando la cabeza en una de sus grandes raíces dispuesta a tomar una larga siesta junto a su amigo. Permaneció allí por unos minutos hasta que un ruido la alarmo.

Un grito. Un ensordecedor grito.

Alguien gritaba, como si sufriera. Eran gritos ahogados como si no quisieran que lo escucharan. Al mismo tiempo gritos desesperados, buscando ayuda donde no la hay. Mavis se levanto rápido y escucho atenta aquellos gritos. Encontró la dirección y corrió hacia donde provenían esos horrible grito. Corrió con decisión, dispuesta a ayudar a quien gritaba. Se mantuvo tranquila y busco hasta que lo encontró.

Era un niño, de unos 10 años, un poco mas grande que ella. El niño se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación, mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido como '¡Lárgate! ¡No te necesito! ¡Fuera de mi cabeza!', mientras un aura oscura se esparcía alrededor de él y mataba todo lo que hallaba a su paso. Árboles, arbustos y flores. Maravillosa y hermosa fauna que Mavis amaba, era destruida por un simple niño que aparentemente, sufría. Ella veía el dolor en sus ojos negros y eso de alguna forma, hacia que le doliera también.

Se acercó delicadamente al niño de cabellos negros y oscuros, pero él enseguida se alejo. No quería tenerla cerca, porque no la conocía y tenía miedo de lastimar a esa pobre niña indefensa. O eso creía. Ella ignoro cuando el le grito '¡No te acerques!' y siguió caminando hacia él. Su aura negra seguía expandiéndose hasta que logro alcanzarla. El niño dejo de agarrarse la cabeza y miro con asombro a aquella niña, a la que esa maligna oscuridad no afectaba en lo mas mínimo. Él sentía ganas de sonreír. Por fin, Por fin. Había esperado tanto tiempo para que alguien pudiera escapar de esa maldad y oscuridad sellada dentro de él, que cuando se liberaba le quitaba todo. TODO lo que tenía cerca. Eso y otras cosas lo habían vuelto un niño solitario y oscuro, sin amigos, ni familia.

El niño se levanto y se dirigió a Mavis. Se le quedo viendo unos minutos. Esa niña era muy bella y ciertamente su característica sonrisa era hermosa. Esa sonrisa por alguna extraña razón, despertaba vida en su triste corazón. Y sin notarlo, el aura había desaparecido. No le dio mucha importancia, ya que ese maligno poder venía cuando se le antojaba y si estaba con alguien querido lo hacía pedazos, literalmente.

Ella se le acerco a paso lento, pero decidido, lo que hizo que el chico retrocediera unos pasos. Mavis se quedo quieta. Parecía que lo observaba detenidamente. Pudo notar esperanza en aquellos ojitos tristes, así que volvió a acercarse y con una sonrisa le pregunto:

- ¿Estas solo? - Él asintió lentamente. Ella volvió a sonreír, pero con un poco de melancolía. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Se atrevió a preguntar la rubia al notar que un silencio se formaba, no era incomodo, pero quería saber de él. Qué hacia allí, solo y qué era ese extraño poder. El niño desvió la mirada sin articular palabra. La niña se deprimió un poco, pero enseguida prosiguió con su sonrisa. - Mi nombre es Mavis. Gusto en conocerte. - Él volvió a clavar la mirada en el suelo, sin decirle nada. - Si estas solo, entonces ven conmigo. - Ella le dedico una cálida sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia él. El niño dudo mucho en tomar aquella mano que le ofrecía esa dulce niñita, pero al final la sonrisa y su cálida mirada hicieron que inconscientemente la tomara. Ella sonrió al ver que él aceptaba aquel gesto de amabilidad, aunque detestaba esa mirada dolida y a la vez fría que él mostraba con ella.

Así ambos se conocieron. Por primera vez se vieron, y por primera vez se tomaron de las manos.

* * *

Mavis lo guió hacia su casa, le enseño el lugar y le dio una habitación. Esa casa no era muy grande pero aun así, ella a veces se sentía sola al estar mucho tiempo allí, por eso estaba en cierto modo feliz de tener un invitado. Él siguió a Mavis sin chistar, mientras veía la casa, pero notó que la chica paro en seco y se detuvo a mirarlo. Él la miro con confusión y ella se le acerco un poco más.

- No me dijiste tu nombre. ¿Podrías decírmelo? - Pregunto Mavis en tono inocente e infantil, por su edad. Él estaba a punto de negarse, pero las palabras salieron solas:

- Zeref. - Dijo secamente, sin ampliar mucho su respuesta y eso molesto un poco a la rubia. Su voz le pareció hermosa, tenía ese tono dolido, pero a la vez infantil y misterioso. Eso por alguna razón le encanto. Y quería seguir escuchando esa voz.

- Zeref... - Se quedo pensativa, pero sin soltar la mano del chico. - Me gusta... ¡Tu nombre me gusta muchoo! - Dijo ella en tono infantil y divertido. Y le dedico otra sonrisa, pero esta mas viva y divertida que las anteriores. Él sentía ganas de sonreír para ella, igual que ella hacia para él, pero de una forma u otra simplemente no le salía porque no sabía.

No sabía como sonreír.

Ella lo notó y eso solo le hizo sentir dolor en su pecho. Un dolor que nunca había sentido.

El ver a ese niño desconocido sufrir le causaba dolor. Y no sabía 'Por qué'.

* * *

Después de darle algo de comer y permitirle bañarse, ambos se fueron a dormir.  
Mavis se sentía sola en su habitación y no podía dejar de pensar en Zeref. En como sus ojos reflejaban soledad y tristeza, pero un brillo inexplicable, al ver que ella era algo como 'inmune' a su destructivo poder. Quería saber cómo estaba ese chico, si dormía, si lloraba o se sentía triste. Quería saberlo todo de Zeref, todo, aun si eso implicaba hundirse en una profunda oscuridad que en ese momento ignoraba.  
Zeref, por su parte, tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño. Se preguntaba por qué esa niña podía ser 'Inmune' a su destrucción. Quizás, solo quizás, no estaba tan solo como pensaba y ese solo pensamiento lo llenaba de una felicidad desconocida hasta el momento. No entendía nada y no quería hacerlo tampoco, por lo menos no por ahora, por el momento el se dedicaría a vivir su presente que quien sabe que le deparara.

Mavis aún sin poder dormir, se levanto y se dispuso a tomar un vaso de leche. Pero su sorpresa, fue ver a Zeref afuera de la casa, sentado en el pasto, viendo las estrellas. Ella salio afuera con él, apenas lo vio.

- Zeref. - susurro con un poco de preocupación. El aludido solo ladeo la cabeza, sin apartar la vista del hermoso cielo teñida de azul oscuro y cubierto de resplandecientes estrellas. - ¿Qué haces aquí solo? - Ella se sentó a su lado viendo a Zeref fijamente. Él siguió con su vista hacia el cielo, pero...

- El cielo... es hermoso. Las estrellas... son hermosas. - Dijo Zeref arrastrando la voz con tono dolido. Mavis se sentía feliz y un poco triste, al mismo tiempo. Feliz de volver a escuchar la hermosa voz de Zeref, y triste por ver dolor en sus ojos, nuevamente. Mavis volteo su mirada a las estrellas y sonrío como habitualmente hacia.

- Tenes razón. - Zeref la miro por primera vez fijamente. - El cielo... Las estrellas... Ambos, son hermosos. - Dijo volteando a ver a Zeref y sonriendo aún mas que antes. Él solo bajo la mirada y sus labios se curvaron un poco, pero sin llegar a sonreír. Mavis noto esto y volteo su mirada al cielo nuevamente, satisfecha con su acercamiento hacia Zeref.

Ambos se quedaron ahí un rato mas, sin decirse nada. Las palabras sobraban. Porque no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. La mirada bastaba, por el momento.

Así por lo menos, antes de que hechos catastróficos ocurrieran.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? . . .

Solo pido que los que leen este fic no me tiren tomatazos por haber tardado tanto en publicar el primer cap! Es que tengo otro fic y me estoy centrando en ese, no en este. Aun así, hasta que termine ese, actualizare una vez por mes, mas o menos. Una vez termine el otro, publicare mas seguido :D

Quiero agradecer a los reviews dejados:

ErzaScarlet-Sama, me gusta el nombre ZeVis! SI! Oficialmente este es un ZeVis! Aqui llegue con el nuevo cap, aunque un poquito tarde xD

Lol, a mi tmbien me gusta esta pareja! LOL C:

Celeste Love, los opuestos siempre se atraen, es costumbre. Me alegra que te guste Celes. Besos amiga :D

Recuerden esto: REVIEWS = NUEVO CAP! Y pónganlo en Favoritos, porque FAVS = NUEVO CAP! (También xD)

Eso es todo. Me alegra que les guste mi improvisada historia :D

Hasta el prox Cap!


	3. La promesa: Por y para siempre

_**Fairy Tail no me **__**pertenece**_

* * *

El sol golpeaba en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda mientras los pájaros cantaban al son de la mañana. Era otra mañana en Magnolia y Mavis abría poco a poco sus ojos. Sentía que había dormido demasiado bien, a pesar de haberse quedado unas horas mirando las estrellas con, podría decirse su nuevo "amigo", o así lo veía ella.

Tallo un poco sus ojos, aún quería seguir durmiendo aunque sea un poco más, pero sabía que no podía. Tenía que levantarse, desayunar y visitar a su querido árbol, además de ir a hacer algunas compras, como comida y víveres. En cuestión como cualquier día de la semana, tenía que hacer los quehaceres y salir a jugar. Jugaba a tener un doble papel, el de adulta y el de niña, y eso no le desagradaba tanto.

Se sentó en la cama de dos plazas y un poco somnolienta, observo su alrededor. Todo estaba como siempre, su habitación estaba limpia, ordenada y tranquila, pero su sorpresa fue diferente al ver el otro extremo de la cama, justo a su lado se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que el chico de cabello azabache, Zeref.

Lo observo fijamente y sonrió un poco. El niño se hallaba acurrucado en la cama, en posición fetal, con la boca levemente abierta, roncando un poquito y Mavis no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy tierno. Porque así lo era. Para ella Zeref era la persona mas misteriosa y tierna que había conocido hasta el momento. Quizás exageraba en su forma de pensar, pero era algo que siempre creyó. Aunque también lo sentía... la extraña oscuridad que se formaba alrededor de él.

Se levanto con pesar y camino hacia la sala principal para empezar con el desayuno. Mientras un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza;

_¿Podre jugar con Zeref hoy? _

Luego de unos segundos asintió y sonrió con ternura. En definitiva haría que Zeref fuera su amigo y confiara en ella. Y para ello usaría sus mejores tácticas.

Hundida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Zeref había entrado en la sala y ahora estaba observándola detenidamente.

- Buenos días, Zeref. - Dijo la alegre niña, volteándole a ver con una sonrisa. El niño la miro con indiferencia, aunque le había gustado que le dijera eso. De alguna forma le hacía sentirse aceptado.

- ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunto Zeref acercándose lentamente, pero guardando su propia distancia y espacio. Ella le observo un minuto y sonrió con los ojitos brillosos.

- Preparo el desayuno. - Respondió la pequeña rubia y el azabache asintió con pesar. Nunca le habían preparado el desayuno; nunca le habían dicho 'Buenos días'; nunca le habían sonreído; nunca había dormido abrazado a alguien... Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Zeref al recordar como anoche se había quedado dormido abrazado a la rubia. Apenas eran unos niños, pero si que era vergonzoso recordarlo.

El azabache desvió la mirada de los ojos Mavis para evitar que esta viera su sonrojo, pero la niña sin querer lo vio y sonrió con extrema dulzura imaginando lo que pasaba por la mente de Zeref.

- ¿Quieres darte un baño? Cuando termines podremos desayunar juntos. ¡Y después iremos a jugar! - Anunció Mavis ilusionada con la idea de tener un nuevo amigo y poder jugar con él. Zeref se limito solamente a asentir sumisamente mientras se dirigía a paso lento al baño.

Ella lo observo hasta que ya no pudo y sonrió por décima vez en la mañana. Solo pensaba en lo genial que sería el día con ese completamente desconocido nuevo amigo que había hecho.

Mientras Zeref se duchaba, se miró en el espejo y vio que aún tenía esa mirada melancólica y profunda, pero al más... sumisa, por así decirlo. Mas calmada y mas amable. Eso sin dudas le sorprendió de sobremanera. Y lo recordó; su poder... su destructivo poder no había aparecido en toda la noche y en el resto del día.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Acaso esa terrible magia había desaparecido de él o acaso estaba aguardando un momento adecuado para desencadenarse y desatar una terrible tragedia? Por alguna extraña razón lo último se le hacía mas aceptable que la primera. Se abrazo a si mismo cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación de el agua caliente en su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido el agua de esa manera; tan relajante y placentera que le daban ganas de quedarse allí por horas, pero recordó el desayuno que Mavis estaba preparando con tanto esfuerzo y eso le hizo reaccionar. No podía dejarla ahí sola, así que con pesar se seco y vistió, mientras pensaba en la niña rubia.

Al verlo salir Mavis esbozo una sonrisa. Él en verdad que era lindo; su cabello azabache aún seguía mojado y sus ojos marrones oscuros tan profundos y penetrantes le encantaban. Ella notó que el no tenía mucha ropa y vestía como si saliera de la calle, lo cual era probablemente verdad. Así que tuvo una repentina idea.

Bajo con rapidez hacía el sótano, ignorando por completo la mirada confundida de Zeref.

Pero cuando iba a ir con ella, apareció la pequeña niña frente a él con una caja en sus brazos.

- Toma. - Le dijo Mavis mientras le daba esa pequeña caja al azabache. Él abrió la caja con cuidado observando como ella se emocionaba con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Pero no esperaba ver lo que vio; era un conjunto tipo traje negro, no formal sino todo lo contrario. Era un tanto infantil, pero lindo. El niño levanto la vista para ver como la rubia lo observaba con una sonrisa. - Es que vi que no traías nada de ropa, así que quise darte esto. Si quieres mas tarde iremos por otra cosa. Lo que tu quieras. - ¿Y el dinero? Pues lo tenía. ¿Las ganas? Las tenía. Solo faltaba que el niño dijera 'Vamos' y ella se marcharía hacia el infinito solo con él. Y aún no tenía bien claro por qué, pero si el se lo pidiera lo haría.

- Mm. - Fue lo único que dijo, desilusionando un poco a Mavis. Pero no dejo que eso la deprimiera, por lo que agarro al chico del brazo y se lo llevo a cuestas afuera de la casa para que comenzaran. - ¿Y el desayuno? - Pregunto con tono monótono y desinteresado. Entonces Mavis cayo en la cuenta de que lo había servido en la mesa y se miro a si misma; aun traía puesto su piyama.

- Jajaja. - Rió ella un poco mas animada. - Lo olvide por completo. - Dijo tranquila y sonriendo. Él miro el desayuno. Se veía tan delicioso y apetitoso que casi se le caía la baba. La niña noto eso y rápidamente se sentaron juntos a desayunar en completo silencio.

* * *

Habían salido de casa aproximadamente dos horas antes y sinceramente, se habían divertido un montón. A él le encantaba como los ojitos de ella brillaban cada vez que lo veía o veía algo tierno; Era simplemente encantador. Ella por su parte, amaba verlo y anhelaba que algún día, lejano quizá, él pudiera mostrarle su sonrisa que seguramente sería tan bella y divina como él.

Después de comprar un par de cosas y que Mavis se comprara sus adorados dulces, fueron al lugar preferido de la chica: Su querido bosque para visitar a su querido amigo, el gran árbol.

A penas llegaron él pudo divisar como la niña sonreía aún mas de lo usual y observo el árbol. Para él no tenía nada de especial; si, era demasiado (exageradamente) grande, pero no era raro ni nada. En cambio para ella era diferente; ella lo veía de manera diferente. Pensaba que por ser tan grande, el pobre árbol se quedaría solo, ya que solo podía ver a los demás árboles por encima y estaba demasiado lejos de ellos; Pensaba que quizás se sentía solo y ella sabía perfectamente bien el sentimiento, el estar solo no era para nada lindo. Por eso la rubia siempre quería acompañarlo y hacerlo sentir bien... a su preciado y único amigo. No, miento. No único, porque en ese momento, a partir de ese momento tenía a Zeref y estaba completamente segura de que él siempre la acompañaría. Lo veía en su mirada.

Mavis se recostó en la raíz de su amado árbol dispuesta a tomar una siesta allí mismo. El azabache solo la observo en silencio, hasta que por fin decidió recostarse a su lado. Tomando distancia, claro esta. Ella lo noto y sonrió internamente. Le molestaba que Zeref tomara esa distancia de ella, pero supuso que solo debía acostumbrarse a tener una amiga. Porque eran amigos ¿no? En realidad ella no sabía si él creía eso, pero prefería pensar que así era. Aún así la duda la carcomía y no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo.

Aún con lo ojos cerrados y a punto de caer en un profundo sueño hizo una simple pregunta;

- ¿Somos amigos, verdad? - Zeref se sorprendió un poco y negó levemente.

- No lo somos. - Dijo con firmeza, tratando de entender a lo que quería llegar esa niña. Mavis se desilusiono, pero volvió a sonreír a punto de caer completamente en el profundo sueño.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? - Pregunto ilusionada a lo que el azabache sinceramente, no supo que responder así que se quedo en completo silencio. Hasta que unos brazos lo envolvieron. Esa pequeña rubia, de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, lo estaba abrazando y por alguna extraña razón, eso le agradaba de una forma bastante peculiar. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en sus brazos al escuchar la respuesta indefinida del chico; 'No lo se'.

En verdad no lo sabía. No sabía que sentir respecto a esa pequeña que había conocido hacía apenas un día. Por eso decidió que cuando lo supiera se lo diría, su respuesta definitiva.

Pero mientras se dejo abrazar, correspondiendo débilmente hasta también caer dormido en ese tierno abrazo.

* * *

Cuando abrió levemente los ojos diviso la oscuridad. Completa y triste oscuridad que siempre odio. Había vivivo mucho tiempo en esa oscura soledad... desde que había decidido aprender esa magia su vida había dado un giro bastante drástico y eso lo había vuelto inseguro y un tanto frío. Cada día se volvía mas oscuro. La oscuridad se apoderaba de su ser.

'Zeref, Zeref' Escuchó una voz llamándole y por alguna razón se le hacía bastante conocida.

Abrió en definitiva los ojos y se dio cuenta que solo estaba soñando y que no estaba en la solitaria oscuridad, sino que estaba con su ángel, Mavis. Ella estaba llamándolo desde hacía un buen rato, pero por alguna razón el chico no reaccionaba y eso si que le había dado un buen susto.

- Me preocupaste Zeref. ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto la niña aún un poco preocupada, pero mas tranquila al verlo consiente. Él se limito a asentir levemente y volteó el rostro observando donde se encontraban. Casualmente era el bosque donde antes se habían quedado dormidos. Claro, se habían quedado dormidos un buen rato y es que estaban demasiado cómodos como para levantarse. Y entonces Zeref recordó como se habían dormido; juntos y abrazados. El solo hecho de pensar eso hizo a Zeref sonrojarse levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que Mavis lo notara. Se acerco al azabache y junto sus frentes en un movimiento delicado y suave que enterneció a Zeref y a la vez le hizo sonrojarse un poco más. Ante esto la rubia rió levemente. - Parece que no tienes fiebre. - Susurro muy cerca de su rostro para luego sonreír y levantarse del suelo.

Él la observo unos momentos y ella le extendió su mano.

- Vamos Zeref, tenemos que ir a casa. - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

_¿A casa? _pensó Zeref y Mavis asintió como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

El azabache tomo la mano de la rubia delicadamente y se planto frente a ella.

El silencio los envolvía y ambos se miraron fijamente. Mavis le sonrió levemente e hizo ademán de irse, esperando que el chico la siguiera, pero lo que paso fue completamente diferente, ya que Zeref la agarro con un poco de fuerza del brazo y la acerco con cuidado hacia él.

- Mavis... - Susurro suavemente y la nombrada abrió sus ojos con ilusión. - Seamos amigos. - Dijo en un susurro un tanto inaudible, pero que la niña pudo escuchar perfectamente bien. Esas dos palabras se habían marcado en la cabeza y corazón de Mavis. _Seamos amigos _se repitió mentalmente. ¿Entonces de verdad quería que fueran amigos? Esa sola idea la hacía extremadamente feliz.

Y sonrió. No una falsa sonrisa o una sonrisa de lado, sino una verdadera sonrisa. Hecha y derecha. Zeref sonrió abiertamente para su nueva amiga, después de mucho o quizás nunca haberlo hecho.

Eso hizo que el corazón de Mavis latiera a mil por hora. No sabía si era de la ternura o de la paz que sentía al ver que Zeref sonreía para ella. Un ligero sonrojo se asomo por las mejillas de Mavis y eso hizo que Zeref también lo hiciera al darse cuenta de las palabras que salieron de su boca y al gesto que había hecho.

Ambos se siguieron mirando unos segundos hasta que ella le tomo la mano.

- Hagamos una promesa. - Dijo la rubia con emoción. - Seremos los mejores amigos por y para siempre ¿ne? - Propuso con su adorable tono de voz y su gran sonrisa, provocando un ligero asombro y sonrojo en Zeref quien no sabía si decir que si o no.

_Por... y para... siempre ¿verdad? Eso no existe _

Dudo en decir lo que pensaba, pero aparto la mano de la rubia bruscamente dándole a entender lo que pensaba. La menor se asombro y bajo el rostro con pena y un deje de tristeza y Zeref se sintió pésimo. No quería ser cruel, no quería lastimar a Mavis. Pero tampoco creía que su amistad durará tanto tiempo. Le parecía imposible que algo así sucediera. No tenía la suficiente confianza.

Pero ver esos ojos verde esmeralda a punto de soltar un llanto silencioso, no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar decir unas palabras que lo encadenarían a ella para siempre.

- Si... Seremos amigos por y para siempre. - Respondió Zeref agarrando la mano de Mavis, quien se sonrojo un poco y sonrió con felicidad para luego abrazarse al azabache. Este por primera vez le correspondió en un abrazo lleno de confianza, amistad y quizás algo más que mas tarde descubrirían.

* * *

. . .

Lo se. Me quedo corto y encima carece de sentido ¿no? ¡Y me tarde mucho! ¡Un poco mas de un mes! ¡Nunca había tardado tanto!  
Bueh, el cap lo escribo todo en un solo día (hoy) y no se porque no lo hice antes. Creo que tuve un bloqueo (y vagancia) porque no sabía bien como continuar y quedo algo cursi xD Hice lo mejor que pude, ¡PERO prometo que se va a poner bueno! Tengo varias ideas...

Gracias por sus hermosos (y cortos xD) reviews:

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**, Mavis es un amor! 'Un ángel' :3 Y no te caigas! (? xD Si queres pasate por el IOXIA ;) Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap!

**Nami-swan, **Me alegra qe te guste y aqui esta la contii :D

**ryuzetsu, **OwO ¿Te encanta? Me pone feliz *v*

**Guest (1),** Eh? Si hay es este y va a haber muchisimos mas xD

**AnikaSukino 5d, **Son hermosamente tiernos y aqui esta el nuevo cap *v* (tarde xD)

**Yami-neechan, **Yo tmbien la amo y es que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja por ser tan CRACK xD Y aqui el nuevo cap ^v^

**Guest (2),** Es muuy crack, pero es muuy linda *v*

Ya saben REVIEWS = NUEVO CAP(Si me entran las ganas (? ok no xD) y FAVS = NUEVO CAP *V*

Por favor no me maten por la tardansa *-*

Eso es todo, ¡Hasta el prox cap!

PD: No se cuando suba el prox, pero no me voy a tardar tanto esta vez ¡lo juro! *v*


	4. El lugar al que pertenezco

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. **_

* * *

Su vista se volvía triste, mientras recordaba el tierno momento vivido hace exactamente dos meses, junto a su nueva amiga Mavis. No es que no le cayera bien esta nueva amistad, mejor dicho, su primera amistad de verdad, es solo que tenía miedo. Si, lo confesaba, tenía mucho miedo. La niña le caía verdaderamente bien y se habían vuelto muy unidos en las últimas semanas que habían pasado juntos, pero el problema era ese. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y él no tuvo tiempo de asimilar el nuevo acercamiento que había entre ellos dos. Le causaba temor confiar en alguien que no fuera él mismo. Algo egoísta, pero un miedo lógico, después de todo, su sufrimiento había sido gigante por culpa de esa magia oscura que estaba en su interior y le pedía a gritos con ansías incesantes, que siguiera practicando, que siguiera acumulando oscuridad, que siguiera llenándose de sabiduría, y su ser se descontrolaba por completo. Pero desde que había conocido a Mavis, todo eso había cambiado drasticamente.

En ese momento ya no sentía esos deseos de volverse más fuerte, de absorber más poder y sabiduría. No. Solo sentía ganas de quedarse con ella por y para siempre, tal y como había prometido, aunque él perfectamente sabía que esa promesa no podría ser cumplida. De algún modo u otro, ellos se separarían, ya sea por el paso de los largos años o por las malditas ansias de poder que llegaba a sentir mientras dormía o en cualquier momento que no estuviera con ella.

Le era indispensable, y no supo cómo las cosas se habían vuelto así. Prácticamente todas las noches se escabullía de su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la de la rubia, con la pequeña esperanza de que esta estuviera durmiendo y no notara cuando él se acomodaba por debajo de las sabanas, dándole la espalda, por supuesto. Aunque en realidad ella lo notaba todo el tiempo y con cariño le abrazaba por la espalda reconfortándose por la calidez que emitía el azabache. Y él sentía lo mismo, se reconfortaba con la calidez de su pequeña amiga.

Pero él estaba demasiado consciente de que no sería para siempre, por lo que trataba de aferrarse lo mas que pudiera a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería pensar siquiera en separarse de ella. No quería chocar con la triste y cruel realidad que algún día llegaría.

Era inevitable que se sintiera triste, dependía de ella al cien por cien, le quería cerca para siempre, pero sus deseos no iban a ser cumplidos, él lo sabía, mas no lo entendía.

_¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tengo que separarme de ella? ¿No podre estar con ella para siempre? _

Eso por un lado. Y por otro estaba el miedo de lastimar a su amiga. Sabía que su poder incontrolable terminaría lastimandola, y detestaba pensar en eso.

Verdaderamente detestaba pensar en esas cosas tan... feas. Si, feas. Todo lo que estuviera relacionado con lastimar o estar lejos de Mavis le hacía terriblemente mal. Eran cosas feas, cosas horribles.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de una rubia a sus espaldas, que lo despertó con entusiasmo, a medida que sacudía ligeramente al azabache para que reaccionara.

- M-Mavis... - Susurro Zeref a penas consciente, pues el sueño si que le tenía agobiado. No quería que la rubia lo notase, pero le fue imposible. Tenía los ojos casi abiertos, ya que le costaba montones abrirlos completamente para observar a su pequeña amiga, sus labios estaban entreabiertos dándole una expresión tímida e inocente, y por último su cuerpo no le respondía de ninguna forma. No lograba mover los dedos, ni las piernas, ni los brazos, a menos que fuera para acurrucarse a dormir un rato mas junto a Mavis.

- ¿Tan cansado estas? - Pregunto entre risitas la adorable rubia y Zeref, con los ojos ya cerrados, simplemente asintió. - Muy bien, si ese es el caso - Se acomodo a su lado, solo para abrazarle por detrás. Ante esta acción el azabache se sonrojo ligeramente, pero no dijo nada. -, me quedare contigo un rato mas. - Finalizo, soltando un ligero bostezo y quedándose dormida al instante de terminar su frase.

_Con que así se siente ¿no? _

_El necesitar tanto a una persona, como yo la necesito a ella. _

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía los delicados y finos brazos de Mavis rodeándolo por la cintura. Su corazón y mente se serenaban por completo al cálido contacto que la rubia le ofrecía. Y no tenía nada que perder. Con ella se sentía... a salvo...

Poco tiempo después el mediodía fue llegando y los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, eran cada vez más potentes, más brillantes, tanto que a Zeref le cegaba, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados.

Se contrajo un poco para poder sentir a Mavis a su lado, pero nada. Ella no estaba y todo rastro de su presencia había desaparecido. Eso enloqueció al azabache, quien muerto de miedo se levanto rápido de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la sala, y mirando a todos lados de su alrededor para verificar que efectivamente, la niña rubia no estaba.

No supo porque la furia se apodero de su ser y un incontrolable grito fue lo que le hizo bajar los humos, para encontrarse con una terrible escena. Mavis estaba llorando, mientras la sangre se escurría de entre su boca y su frágil cuerpecito yacía tirado en el frío suelo. Susurraba cosas que él no pudo comprender. Estaba en un Shock tremendo, del que no lograba salir. Lo que le hizo reaccionar fue ver a alguien encima de Mavis. Una persona que la estrangulaba con fuerza y un aura oscura negra y violeta a causa de la tremenda magia negra que abundaba en él.

Esa persona levanto la mirada y lo que Zeref pudo apreciar fue como tenía el rostro idéntico al de él, mismo cabello negro, mismos rasgos, solo diferenciaban en los ojos. El chico idéntico tenía los ojos de un oscuro y temeroso color rojo, mientras que los de Zeref eran de un tranquilo y profundo color negro. Eso le estaba asustando. Quería salvar a Mavis, pero su cuerpo no hacia nada de lo que su mente le ordenaba. Y ahí estaba su copia, tratando de matar a su mejor amiga.

Esperen... ¿Copia? Si, eran idénticos, como dos gotas de agua. Solo que uno parecía ser oscuridad pura.

Pero... ¿acaso no parecían la misma persona? Si, lo parecían. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Dos en uno? Raro, extraño.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - Pregunto la copia con una mirada llena de rabia, a lo que Zeref no supo que decir. En cuestión de segundos, una sonrisa se asomo por los labios de su copia. Era como si se burlara de él.

- . . . - Silencio, fue lo único que Zeref pudo apreciar. Pasaban segundos; esa sonrisa de su copia no se iba, él seguía con la vista horrorizada, sin poder articular palabra o movimiento alguno y Mavis... oh, pobre Mavis. Capturada entre los brazos de ese maligno ser, acorralada, no podía hacer nada. Solo lloraba en silencio y eso al azabache original, le rompía el corazón.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - Repitió, esta vez con un tono mas molesto y tedioso que antes. Ya había borrado esa sonrisa, siendo reemplazada por una sonora carcajada que perturbaba los oídos de Zeref. Pero cuando esa cínica risa ceso, el silencio ataco nuevamente, pero esta vez la copia no dejaría las cosas ahí. - No tienes que mirarte así. - Aclaro, confundiendo a Zeref de sobremanera. ¿Mirarte? Si, estaba viendo su copia, pero no a si mismo...

A si mismo...

_A mi mismo... _

- No te odies por lo que eres. Se más fuerte. Necesitas más poder. ¿Me entiendes? - Zeref asintió de la nada, sin saber en realidad por qué lo hacía, pero su mente divagaba en muchas cosas como para ponerse a pensar en esa tonta acción. Su copia, o lo que fuera, acerco su rostro al de Mavis y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, produciendo más lagrimas de parte de la niña. - Ella es tan adorable ¿no es cierto? No quieres hacerle daño ¿verdad? Deberías alejarte... deberías alejarnos de ella. - Susurro, desapareciendo por completo de la vista del azabache. Estaba mas mareado que antes, por lo que cerro sus ojos unos segundos... hasta que escucho un sollozo. Era producido por una voz que él mismo adoraba, una persona que, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, apreciaba.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, para ver como él se encontraba encima del pequeño cuerpo de Mavis, con las manos en su cuello, como si estuviera estrangulándola. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

La niña lloraba, al igual que segundos antes veía que hacía debajo de su copia. ¿Que no la copia era él mismo? Entonces... ¿él la estaba lastimando todo este tiempo? No. No quería creer eso. ¡No podía creer eso! Porque... porque...

_Porque... ¿Por qué? _

_... porque... ¿la amo? _

No parecía real, para nada. Todo eso era imposible, algo que él jamás, JAMÁS haría. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que esa voz que le torturaba desde adentro, seguía ahí.

_¿Por qué no la matas? Es tu especialidad. _

_- No quiero. No puedo. _

_Si, si puedes. _

_- Pero no quiero. _

_. . . _

De un momento a otro las lagrimas empezaron a salir a montones por las cuencas de sus ojos. No quería, pero a la vez no paraba de lastimar a la rubia. Quería que eso acabara, que solo se un mal sueño.

Solo eso había sido... _un sueño..._

- ¡Zeref! - Le grito la niña, haciendo que el azabache reaccionara y despertara por fin de su pesadilla. ¡Y que pesadilla! El corazón le latía a mil por el susto y sus ojos y mejillas estaban húmedos. ¿Acaso había llorado? Si, había llorado y ahora la rubia estaba sentada a su lado, abrazándole son fuerza, mientras dejaba escapar unos pequeños sollozos. Él correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su única amiga. - ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó por fin la rubia, luego de unos minutos de estar abrazados, se soltó lenta y cuidadosamente. El azabache desvió la mirada.

- P-Pesadilla... - Susurro vagamente y a la vez titubeando un poco, aún sintiendo unos enormes deseos de abrazarla un poco más. La rubia le observo, mientras se secaba todo posible rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Él esperaba que ella le sonriera y diera unas palabras de aliento, pero no. Lo que hizo le sorprendió de sobremanera. Allí se encontraban ambos, abrazados. Ella se aferraba fuertemente a su amigo y él un poco atónito por el acto de su amiga, correspondía lentamente, para luego hacerlo con un poco de fuerza.

Se abrazaban con dulzura y un deje pequeño de desespero.

Por la mente de Mavis pasaban muchas posibles cosas que el azabache pudo haber soñado y ninguna en si, era linda o buena. No por la forma en la que gritaba; por la forma en que lloraba y se aferraba a las sabanas, como si estrangulara a alguien; por la forma en que susurraba su nombre 'Mavis, Mavis'; por la forma en que había reaccionado, cuando le llamo en un grito de desespero.

El contacto era cálido y ambos corazones que antes se sentían desolados, ahora estaban sumergidos en un calor abrazador que les acogía el alma.  
Estaban tranquilos, en paz. El miedo que torturaba a Zeref había desaparecido, como si solo fuera una mala pasada que su mente había decidido jugarle. Y la preocupación que abarcaba de lleno en Mavis se había esfumado, al punto de que se sentía desfallecer en tranquilidad.

Aunque ya lo sabían. Sabían que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, pero querían disfrutarlo al máximo, lo más que pudieran. Disfrutar de la calidez al estar juntos, de la sensación de no estar solo y principalmente, de su hermosa amistad.

* * *

Adoraba esos días, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

La luz que el Sol emitía esa mañana era única, inigualable, pero lo que más le gustaba de ese día era que él y Mavis salían juntos a buscar frutas y verduras por todo el bosque y el campo que quedaba ligeramente más lejos. No era nada de otro mundo, solo iban, arrancaban los frutos y los metían en un canasto que llevaban. Una tarea de rutina. Pero para Zeref todo era nuevo. Nunca había salido mucho de su "Hogar", si el lugar de donde había venido podría llamarse así. Parecía mas una cárcel que un hogar. Volviendo al punto, tal vez no era el lugar a donde iba o lo que hacía, sino con quien iba y con quien lo hacía. Si, era su mejor amiga, ella era la única razón por la que ir allí a recoger fruta era sumamente divertido y le ponía de un terrible buen humor, que no se notaba mucho a simple vista.

Luego, por mero capricho de Mavis, ambos se dirigieron al lago, que se encontraba adentrado en el bosque. La luz solar se reflejaba en el agua, tan cristalina y pura. Zeref apreció todo el paisaje que parecía sacado de un cuadro hecho por el pintor más fantástico y dedicado del mundo.

- Este es uno de mis lugares secretos. - Aclaró la pequeña rubia, mientras le sonreía como solía hacerlo. Él asintió levemente, aun apreciando la escena, ante lo que Mavis soltó risita al aire. - ¿Te gusta, cierto? - Pregunto, completamente consciente de la respuesta. No había que pensarlo mucho, su mirada lo decía todo.

Él volvió a asentir con mayor entusiasmo y se notaba a leguas que estaba contento. Ella se acerco al lago y empezo a jugar levemente con el agua, aun seguía un poco preocupada por su amigo, pero él no parecía estarlo. Al contrario, estaba feliz y eso a Mavis le complacía enormemente.  
Pero aun, algo le atormentaba en su mente a veces. Una pregunta que no le quiso hacer nunca, pero a veces las cosas son inevitables. La pregunta se le había escapado como el agua que escurría entre sus dedos.

- Zeref... - Llamo lentamente, obteniendo atención al instante. - ¿De dónde vienes? - Pregunto con un deje pequeño de curiosidad y preocupación.

El aludido volteo a ver a la pequeña rubia, apretando discretamente sus puños con frustración. No quería decirle. No tenía por que decirle ¿o si? No. Después de todo, no era de su incumbencia. Pero estaba equivocado, si era de su incumbencia e interés, porque Mavis le quería, le tenía un enorme aprecio y su amistad significaba más que nada en el mundo. Así lo veía ella y en el fondo él también.

En tan poco tiempo, tantos sentimientos se habían visto involucrados, con simples tratos amistosos. Nada de otro mundo. Pero para ellos significaba mucho. ¿Por qué? Porque eran simplemente los mejores amigos, al menos así se excusaban para no dar otra razón para su estrecha relación.

- M-Mavis... - Susurro Zeref, por segunda vez en el día y lo que le siguió fue el incómodo silencio, salvo por el bello sonido que hacía el agua al ser 'acariciada' por las suaves manos de la rubia y el sonido del viento soplar en los árboles. Quería seguir hablando, decirle todo, lo que en realidad, no era nada.

Si, no venía de ningún lado, no conocía a nadie, no existía. Su existencia era **Nula**, hasta que a conoció a ella y su mundo cambio y todo en una sola tarde de verano. Desde ese acontecimiento, sin importancia para los demás, pero de mucha para el par de amigos, habían pasado casi tres meses. Desde su terrible pesadilla, solo dos. Pero aún no le tenía suficiente confianza como para contarle la 'Nada' que abundaba en su pasado. No, en realidad no era eso. La confianza no era el maldito problema, absolutamente no. El problema era muchísimo más simple; tenía miedo. Si, miedo a que ella se enterara y le temiera o le despreciara. Sabía perfectamente, en el poco tiempo que se conocían, que ella no era así, pero el miedo le derrotaba por completo. Y encima tampoco quería mentir u ocultar cosas, por lo menos no con ella. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, debatiéndose mentalmente entre mentirle o no.

Segundos que parecían minutos; Minutos que parecían horas; Horas que parecían años, y el silencio seguía presente. Mavis se estaba impacientando, pero no lo demostraba, la preocupación y curiosidad que sentía en ese momento abarcaba todos sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Zeref no respondía? Quien sabe... Ella no lo sabía, pero por los gestos del chico se dio cuenta de que algo se estaba debatiendo.

- Z-Zeref... - Susurro sin querer titubear, aunque le fue imposible. El azabache tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera molesto y Mavis lo que menos quería, era que se enfadara con ella. Tal vez era una entrometida, tal vez había preguntado algo de más, pero sentía curiosidad y quería saber todo lo que pudiera acerca de su mejor amigo. Y Zeref, en realidad no estaba molesto con ella, solo estaba dubitativo y digamos que un poco asustado.

_Yo no vengo de ninguna parte... de ningún lugar... _

_Antes de conocerte no existía... Por eso te debo la vida, Mavis. _

_Por eso también, t-te quiero mucho..._

- No... no vine de ningún lado, no pertenecía a ningún lugar... - Susurro subiendo el tono al final de su melancólica frase, sin embargo su voz no había sonado para nada melancólica. Al contrario, sonaba monótona, en parte frívola. Mavis se estremeció ante esta respuesta negativa. Por su mente cruzo vagamente la idea de que le mentía, pero al ver esos profundos ojos que la miraban directamente, completamente diferentes de los que había conocido por primera vez; eran frívolos, malos, intensos, pero a la vez atemorizantes, supo que en realidad su frase, no tenía rastro alguno de mentira. Y antes de que la chica lograra articular palabra, Zeref la interrumpió: - Por eso te debo una... ahora tengo un lugar al que regresar... un **lugar al que pertenezco**...

- ... Ya veo. - Susurro la rubia a si misma, pero sin evitar que el azabache la escuchara. Luego paso de nuevo algo inesperado: La rubia había comenzado a soltar delicadas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas para luego aterrizar en el frío suelo. Dejo el lago de lado y se lanzo a los brazos de Zeref, quien un poco aturdido la recibió gustoso. Le parecía extraño ese tipo de comportamiento en ella, pero estaba llorando... ¿Eso significaba que estaba triste? No quería que eso pasara, no quería verla triste y menos que llorara. Lo que él no entendía era el por qué de su llanto. ¿Acaso sus palabras la habían lastimado? De ser así debía retractarse y rápido, sino quizá perdería la amistad de Mavis y se lamentaría de por vida por aquello.

Iba a hablar, iba a disculparse por lo que sea que había hecho mal, pero las palabras de Mavis le aturdieron y nuevamente se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero era una linda y cálida sorpresa;

- Este es el lugar al que perteneces, así que quédate conmigo... no me abandones, Zeref. Y si lo haces... asegúrate de volver... siempre seras bienvenido. - Finalizo la niña, mirando a Zeref a los ojos y otorgándole la más hermosa sonrisa. Zeref se sonrojo y separo un poco de su amiga, fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes esmeralda de Mavis.

- G-Gracias... - Joder, era la tercera vez que titubeaba y eso a Mavis le causaba cierta gracia, además de parecerle encantador, junto al sonrojo que acompañaba sus mejillas.

Sin dudas, Zeref era completamente encantador.

Completamente... interesante... hermoso... su mejor amigo.

* * *

Holis! ¿Me odian? Si, no los culparían. Me tarde un mes, otra vez :I Quisiera ser menos... vaga xD Pero, quien sabe, la prox vez quizá si actualice mas rápido. ¡Así que perdón! TvT  
Y si, esta cursi, aunque no quería eso. Pero no se preocupen, los problemas vendrán en dos cap, creo *v*

**Plati368: **OwO Gracias! Yo también me imagine que se habían conocido así... bueno algo asi, me esta saliendo bien cursi :I, pero eso va a cambiar :D ¡Perdón por la tardanza y me alegra un montón hacerte feliz!

**AnikaSukino 5d: **Oh, Zeref de tierno es un amor 3 Pero pronto se volverá medio malo :I Igual, en el fondo es todo un amor OvO Espero que te haya gustado.

**Yami-neechan: **¿La querías pronto? -Se esconde de los piedrazos y tomatasos- (? N-No quería tardar tanto xD Espero que te haya gustado.

**brenda: **Oh, Gracias! *v*

Bueno, estoy cansada y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano. Espero que no les haya decepcionado mucho xD Culpen a la escuela (?

En fin, Si quieren otro cap y además hacerme feliz; Dejen **Review** y Ponganlo en **Favs. **

Ya saben, amo a mis seguidores, a los que comentan y a los que solo leen, ¡Así que sigan comentando! OvO  
¡Hasta el prox cap! -3-


End file.
